brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c56s01
Summary List of stories Phase II Night: Ashes, Metal, And Corruption << chapter 55 Chapter 56 of 75 Probing For Answers chapter 57 >> << previous scene Scene 1 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text When Luna and Scrivener awoke, it was with countless new stories in their heads, Scrivener cursing under his breath before he coughed corruption over the rock. Luna looked at him with concern, but even as Scrivy continued to cough hard, he held up a hoof and signaled that he was okay. Luna continued to look at him with worry all the same, and then Scrivener straightened, made a horrible sound, and then sneezed loudly and blew corruption out his nostrils before groaning loudly in disgust and shuddering. And Luna wheezed in relief even as she leaned slowly back, muttering: "Well, at least thou art not hurt this time, although... 'tis still more than a little disgusting, I must admit." "Thank you, Luna, you're a real ray of sunshine." Scrivener muttered, and Luna glared at him before the male snorted several times, then sneezed again, getting more of the dark goo out of his nostrils. "Oh Horses of Heaven, why is it in my nose!" "Shall I pick it with my horn?" Luna asked dryly, and Scrivener gave her a moody look before the winged unicorn looked up at the still-dark sky, muttering: "It looks as if 'tis very early morning... perhaps... five, I would guess." Scrivener grunted, pushing slowly at the smooth stone beneath them before he sighed as he shook himself out and gazed back and forth moodily, rubbing at his face and wiping a bit more corruption off it. "Those stories..." "A short and bitter dream, that awoke a thousand others... I would almost call them memories." Luna murmured, and she shivered a bit before glancing towards where Gymbr had been... and smiled wryly, unsurprised to see a plush doll there instead of a winged, chimerical unicorn. "It seems our friend stayed true to his bargain, though..." "I think it's more of an 'it' but... well, no. 'He' works fine, really, your stallion-ness would outweigh my mare-ness." Scrivener grumbled in response, and Luna glared at him before the charcoal earth pony stepped forwards and reached down, picking up the toy and shaking it firmly once before he sighed a bit. "But I guess... at least it... talked to us." "Aye, but clearly for its own ends." Luna muttered, except she tossed an apprehensive, thoughtful glance up at the doll as she spoke before sighing and shaking her head quickly, mumbling: "Life is far too complicated, Scrivener Blooms. I demand that thou makes it simpler for me." Scrivener smiled a little at this, holding the doll above his head as he said quietly: "If we really did make Gymbr somehow... if it is, for lack of a better word, a Tulpa, a thought-form, an 'imaginary friend' come to life and possesses at least a fragment of the power we all imagined it did... well, maybe right here we have the ultimate weapon against Clockwork World." Luna frowned at this, and Scrivener glanced over at her, sharing emotions and images with her at the same time as he said softly: "Gymbr is imagination and the primal and chaotic and... alive. Clockwork World is machines, and logic, where everything has structure and ultimate order. Two different brands of extremes and insanity. That, and well..." Scrivener glanced over his shoulder to where the dead body had been, and Luna grunted before she said moodily: "That reminds me, Scrivener Blooms. There is a corpse in Ponyville of a Clockwork Pony that we should likely see to before an alarm is raised." The male sighed after a moment at this thought, but then he grunted and nodded, looking moodily down at Gymbr and shaking the doll once. "Whatever you are, Gymbr... please try to behave now, okay?" Gymbr only looked up at them silently with his button eyes, and Scrivener shivered a little despite himself before he automatically placed the doll onto his back. It sat there quietly, not disturbed in the slightest even as a gentle wind blew by, and Luna glowered moodily at the toy as her ephemeral mane sparked with electricity and swirled behind her before she grumbled: "Very well. Let us make haste through the forest then... still, how did the damned doll manifest and begin poisoning our thoughts before Discombobulation passed on that abominable story?" Scrivener only dropped his head forwards quietly, and Luna softened as she glanced at him, but didn't press the subject, the charcoal stallion clearly not wanting to think about it. As they strode along, the earth pony spat out a bit more corruption, but felt another wave of gladness at the fact that this time, at least, there had been no accompanying despair or pain he was aware of, before he looked up as Luna asked quietly: "Art thou sure thou art alright? I mean... Scrivy, I do feel that thou... art not in pain, and our link is clear as the night sky, but... still." She smiled a bit. "Thou does have a habit of trying to keep secrets." "Oh, I do not. Not from you, anyway." Scrivener smiled back after a moment, shaking his head before he hesitated and added finally: "But... I agree it's weird, but maybe it's also because of how... I dunno, I've been working with Pinkamena to control it, or because the attack came on while I was asleep or... well, who knows. I'm just glad that... I'm only dealing with grossness. Not... everything else that often accompanies that." Luna nodded after a moment, gazing at the charcoal stallion silently for a few moments before she looked ahead, leading the way down a narrow trail through the dark forest. They were quiet as they made their way towards Ponyville, and they made the village just before sunrise, finding the Nibelung guards in the process of unlocking and opening the gates. They greeted Luna and Scrivener cheerfully, then tossing a few curious looks at the doll, and the two smiled back before making their way quickly into the village. Most ponies were still asleep... but when they reached the front of the engineering labs, they found they had arrived a little late. Thankfully, it was Cowlick and Ross who had discovered the corpse, and although Ross was panicking a little, Cowlick was carefully soothing him and guiding him around the body towards the doors. She glanced over her shoulder when Scrivener and Luna arrived, giving them a pointed look, and they both stayed back a little as the two vanished into the building... then Cowlick emerged a few moments later with a sigh, slamming the door behind her and glaring at them as she said dryly: "Okay, Luna, you leave poop in a flaming bag when you want to pull a prank on someone. Not a fresh corpse, that's just goddamn creepy." "This was not me! I did not even kill the damned thing!" Luna retorted in an outraged voice, glowering at Cowlick, but the engineer only looked sourly back. Then the sapphire mare grumbled a bit before she added moodily: "And thou art surprisingly unfettered, by the way." "I've seen too many dead bodies recently." Cowlick muttered, and then she added tiredly: "Also, it's six thirty in the morning, I haven't had my coffee, and I haven't had a good lay in about a week or so. You want me to go on?" "A week? Absurd!" Luna huffed at this, then she looked moodily down at the corpse before her horn glowed, hefting it with telekinesis and a grimace of distaste. "So what shall we do with this wretched thing? We found the corpse in the Everfree Forest, by Hu and Ỏðr." "So you... what, dropped it here, then had to go looking for Scrivener's dolly he's carrying around on his... wait, no, that's that freaky-ass evil possessed toy of your kid's, ain't it?" Cowlick leaned back with a wince and a grimace, shaking her head violently. "Keep that thing away from me. Discombobulation's story was bad enough, turning me into a damn prostitute. And by the way, you two: if you ever mess with my poor Ross's head, I will drop-kick both you douchebags through a goddamn wall, you hear me?" Scrivener grunted as Luna snorted in amusement, but then shook her head, replying dryly: "We shall explain when thou brings us inside, Cowlick. As I said, we did not kill the creature, and nor did we drop it here. And thou made a very pretty Moon Blessed; I am rather tempted to turn thou into one now if only so thou would not be so damned vulgar. That is my job and thou art not nearly as eloquent as I am." "Oh, bite me, it's early." Cowlick grumbled, rolling her eyes before she sighed and turned around, shoving the door open and nodding after a moment. "Alright, come on, both of you. I just wanted to wait for Ross to get a good distance away, give him a head start to my office. Otherwise the poor bastard will be having night terrors over this nonsense. Can't stand the sight of blood, bodies, or... well, surprisingly, he ain't so bothered by either of you." Luna looked grumpily at the engineer, who cleared her throat as she led the way across the empty lobby and held another door open for them. "But hey, uh. Greece is usually still here, idiot sleeps here half the time in his stupid little cot, and I'm sure by now he has morning joe on. So you know. Let's go get that." "Coffee." Scrivener supplied, and Luna brightened and nodded a few times, making the floating corpse shudder a bit in midair. The stallion winced as Cowlick grimaced, looking over her shoulder at the dead body, and then she shuddered in distaste... not at the fact it was a dead, ripped-open body, but at something else about it... Scrivener frowned a bit as he looked ahead, but Cowlick only shook her head until she finally led them into a workshop. A pair of Nibelung in gray coveralls stared as the three ponies walked in with the floating corpse, and then Cowlick snapped: "And what the hell are you two doing with your thumbs up your asses? This place is a damn mess!" Scrivener looked blankly around: apart from a few out of place boxes and some scraps of wire and metal on the floor, it seemed otherwise like it was in good shape, particularly compared to Cowlick's own personal shop. But the two dwarves hurriedly ran in different directions, one grabbing up a broom and the other heading quickly over to a pegboard of tools to begin rearranging them, and Cowlick grunted as she gestured absently to a large, metal worktable. Luna tossed the dead body down on this, and Cowlick muttered irritably to herself as she grumbled: "Idiots. Think they can slack off just 'cause it's the morning. Morning's always when I feel all bitchy and PMS-like, though. God, dammit, is it hot in here?" Scrivener slowly swallowed, then he turned and hurried for the door as Cowlick fanned herself and glared angrily back and forth, calling over his shoulder: "I'll go get coffee!" "There's a flask of whiskey in my desk, put a shot of that in mine!' Cowlick shouted after him, and then she huffed before turning to Luna, who was trying hard to repress her giggles before the engineer grumbled irritably: "Oh shut the hell up. I don't get enough of any of the three S's: sex, sleep, or sustenance. It's also been a while since I took a good-" "Cowlick, I will pummel thee, I swear that I will pummel thee if thou finishes that sentence." Luna threatened, and Cowlick grumbled but nodded, rubbing tiredly at her eyes before the winged unicorn added in a lower voice: "And what is it about that body that bothered thee?" Cowlick hesitated at this... and then she sighed, turning back towards it and moodily looking it over: the helm that half-masked its features made it hard to say, but the body shape, the coloration... "Don't think you know her, but this is a drinking buddy of mine, Berry Punch... or rather, a version of her. Cheerilee's... sister? Cousin? I dunno. They're related and Berry Punch grumbles about her a lot. She's the fun sister, like you're Celestia's fun sister, you dig?" "I dig." Luna replied seriously, nodding before she frowned a bit at the corpse, then added slowly: "Yes. Twilight has mentioned her before, but I do not believe I've made her acquaintance. She mentioned that she is a heavier drinker..." "What's your poison?" Cowlick grinned ironically, pointing at the smears of green blood. "Now I ain't no forensics expert, but I do know how chemicals work and a little about anatomy. See how her coat here is irritated and has a nasty rash? Well, you inject a spider with its own poison, and it's probably gonna keel over and die. This thing had poison running through its veins, but just like a spider's fangs, those veins were designed to handle that toxin. The rest of her body, however, doesn't look like it responded to it too well. Whatever the hell it is, it seems a little acidic... not enough to melt through stuff, but more than enough to cause that irritation." "Cowlick, thou has a wonderful, terrible brain." Luna said almost admiringly, and Cowlick laughed and nodded before the winged unicorn shook her head slowly. "Nah, I can't say it's all that impressive... I studied chemicals as well as engineering so I didn't have science lab nerds looking down their noses at me when the butch mechanic came over to ask for some fancy oil to make the gears spin nicer." She paused, then added moodily: "Also really cuts down on the sex jokes when you go in and ask for polyalpha-olefin instead of lube for your crankshaft. I like a good joke probably more than the next chick but seriously, smart people ain't always creative, especially when it comes to jokes about sex." Luna grunted, then Cowlick became more serious as she looked over the corpse, muttering: "But damn. These metal plates are fused to her body, I can tell that without even needing to poke... yet something tore through her like a frigging battering ram. She wasn't just disemboweled... her insides were disintegrated." "Gymbr." Luna muttered, and then she grimaced and nodded when Cowlick gave her an incredulous look. "Aye. Do not gossip about it but... aye, Cowlick. Gymbr itself told us, as a matter of fact... and 'twas no doll when we spoke to it." "Okay. Freaking out a little now." Cowlick stepped back from the table, shaking her head quickly before she reached up and touched this, then she sighed and looked over her shoulder, ordering the Nibelung that was sweeping up: "I need you to get one of the lab techs to scrape up this poison and give me a chemical analysis." The dwarf nodded quickly at this, finishing sweeping the debris it had gathered up into a pile before putting the broom aside and hurrying out, and Cowlick looked moodily over at Luna before gesturing for her to follow as they headed towards the door. "Come on, we'll go to my office. Do your psychic thing and let Scrivener know to meet us there." "I wonder if thy bossiness reflects how other ponies feel about mine own self." Luna grumbled irritably, but Cowlick only grinned at this. "Hey, out there, that's your kingdom. But in here? This place is my stomping grounds, and whatever I say goes." Cowlick responded firmly, and she winced a little when Luna swung her horn at her, ducking back even as she added grumpily: "Hey, I'm allowed a little attitude! Seriously, this is my place. You can tell me off when we're back in your place." "The whole world is my place." Luna grumbled, poking at her with her horn, and Cowlick winced again before the winged unicorn sighed and said grouchily: "But I suppose as chefs have their kitchen, thou may have thy... whatever this place is. 'Hell' does not seem entirely inaccurate." Cowlick grumbled under her breath, then Luna closed her eyes, concentrating and sending a message to Scrivener Blooms. A moment later, she received an acknowledgment from the earth pony... accompanied by the bittersweet smell of coffee, the winged unicorn smiling slightly as Cowlick looked at her moodily. "I hate it when you smile for no reason like that. I think of you and Scrivener, and your stupid link, and how crazy and perverted you both are, and bad thoughts come to mind." "Scrivener, see? Others think thou art a pervert as well!" Luna called loudly through the halls, and she was rewarded with a flurry of embarrassed and irritated emotions from the stallion. "Thou hast my thanks, Cowlick. It seems thou does serve a purpose after all, apart from keeping stallions away." "Oh, ha ha." Cowlick rolled her eyes, then kicked open a door to a stairwell, heading into this and retorting: "The way I hear it, you have to use ugly old Scrivener as bait to lure in some ponies with lowered standards." Luna grumbled under her breath, glowering over at Cowlick before the engineer asked curiously: "And hey, I got a question for you about Scarlet Sage." "Cowlick. I swear to all Asgard..." Luna began slowly, but when Cowlick gave her a grumpy look, Luna sighed tiredly before nodding moodily. "Very well, go ahead and ask away." "You guys... saved her, but didn't really adopt her until like after a year or so, yeah? How the hell did that work? I mean... what... drew her in so close to you and stuff? Fluttershy and Twilight and a lot of the village all helped to take care of her at one point, yeah?" "That is true, aye." Luna said with a curious frown, then she shook her head quickly and softened as they entered into the upstairs hall, murmuring: "I cannot tell thee because I do not know. Perhaps it is because... Scrivy and I saved her from that Phooka, and she was aware enough to know it. She adores Fluttershy even now, and has no problem seeing Twilight as a guardian and mentor... but... "I do not know; was it because when we could, we spent our free time playing with her in the fields? Was it because of the flowers we picked together, as we talked about her life? Because Scrivener always listened to her and read to her, or because I taught her to fly?" Luna looked down musingly. "Something simply... clicked. And one day, as we sat with her... she was our daughter, we were her parents, and it was as if it had always been." She paused, then nodded and smiled over at Cowlick. "Aye. But I think another part of it was... allowing Scarlet Sage to see us in her own time as her parents. We never sought and do not even now seek to replace her old parents... whom we still know so little about. Scarlet Sage is... very quiet on that topic, but I think it is out of... a sense of unnecessary guilt, for not knowing as much about her mother and father as she believes she should." Cowlick nodded thoughtfully, and then she glanced up at the roof before Luna smiled and asked gently: "So where does thou plan to adopt the child from?" "Screw you." Cowlick blushed a bit, glancing away with a grumble before she sighed and added moodily: "I don't wanna talk about it." Luna only continued to look at her insistently, and then Cowlick sighed, stopping in front of an intersection and turning to bang her head against the wall before she said grumpily: "Idiot I know in Manehattan got herself knocked up. She's a workaholic who 'doesn't have any time for a foal' right now, as she says. Was gonna abort him, but I told her I'd go up there and shove my hoof up her ass if she decided to get rid of the foal just because 'I don't have time for it.' You believe that? I ain't against abortion. I am against being a goddamn selfish idiot. "Anyway. Next genius move? She wanted to sell it off to some folks she met at work." Cowlick paused, looking moodily up. "She's a chemist in a weapons plant. One of those brilliant, snarky, I-know-everything types. IQ of about two hundred, but can't make toast without explicit instructions, you know? To her, everything's about success. God, I hope her uterus breaks after she gives birth to this kid. "So yeah. I told her I'd take the kid." Cowlick sighed, rubbing at her head slowly. "I told her I'd tell the Baroness if she tried to sell the kid off, too, which spooked her enough into cooperating with me. I got... two, three months to figure out how to be a mother before the kid is born." Luna stared in surprise at Cowlick, and Cowlick glared at her before she snapped: "What, am I not allowed to care for a damn foal? You think I'm like Pinkamena, just want to make sandwiches with 'em?" "Perhaps this is why thou art a little... stressed?" Luna asked pointedly, and Cowlick looked dumbly at Luna for a moment, then she sighed and nodded, letting her head clunk against the wall quietly. "What about Ross?" "Huh? Oh. Ross knows, yeah. It's gonna be hard, he's gonna have to adjust and stuff, but... I got some equipment and stuff to help out. Foal dolls and stuff..." Cowlick quieted, turning her head away as she murmured: "There ain't nothing wrong with Ross, though, you know. He's a better damn stallion than a lot of guys out there. Best I've ever had in my life. Just a little addled, but... he's sweet. He ain't mental." "I know." Luna smiled after a moment, stepping forwards and reaching up to touch Cowlick's shoulder gently. "But even for Scrivener and I, 'twas... difficult. And thou will be raising this child just like I raised mine own son... well, no, thou gets to skip the messy and unpleasant process of giving birth. I envy that." "Yeah, well, what if I don't connect with the kid or something? Or... I dunno. Oh what have I gotten myself into..." Cowlick groaned, hammering her head against the wall. "I gotta talk to Dash and AJ about this and... I guess I'm glad you know. I want him and Avalon and Antares to all hang out, although it seems stupid to be making plans right now..." Luna only smiled, then Cowlick finally shoved away from the wall and strode onwards, moodily dropping her head forwards. "I swear I'm gonna kill Narcissa, though... well what the hell did she think was going to happen, sleeping with that stallion? She'd sprout flowers?" Luna laughed despite herself, shaking her head as the mares continued onwards before the earth pony turned and shoved an oak door open, storming into her office. It was a cluttered, narrow room filled with ugly metal shelves stuffed with papers and tools and a single large, pockmarked desk. Ross was sitting and smiling on a stool in front of this, and Greece stood at the other side, yawning loudly as Scrivener pointed to the paper cups of coffee on the table, saying mildly: "The black with whiskey is yours." "Good." Cowlick hopped over her desk to land in her ripped leather chair, almost knocking the coffee cups over before she swept the nearest up and guzzled down the contents, then crushed the cup and tossed it in the general direction of an overflowing wastebasket. "Ross, you done those calculations yet?" "Oh, so you told them about your new kid." Greece said positively, and Cowlick yelled at him angrily, making Ross quail a little as the dwarf winced and held up his hands. "I thought it was okay to talk about!" "I... sorry, Ross, didn't mean to shout." Cowlick calmed herself with a mumble, and then she took a slow breath before looking up and pointing a hoof grumpily across at Greece. "And it's okay to talk about in late afternoon and evening, after I'm awake. Got it?" "You're gonna be a good mother, Cowlick, you take great care of people." Ross said helpfully, and Cowlick looked at him or a few moments before she simply nodded and smiled a little, and then the unicorn brightened as he picked up the clipboard in front of him and spun it around so she could see the numbers he had jotted all over the paper. "And I figured it out! It's all right here, X is eight!" Cowlick looked surprised at this, leaning back before she frowned over at Greece, and the dwarf only shrugged. "I didn't believe him at first either, but then I took a look at it, and it seems pretty solid to me." Luna and Scrivener both looked blankly at the others, and Cowlick glanced at them before she grunted and waved a hoof at Greece. As Luna picked up the last cup of coffee and sipped at it, Greece explained: "Ross has been doing some chaos theory mathematics... very advanced stuff that I can't say I understand whatsoever. He's been trying to figure out... something about the charge required for the liquid metal?" Ross nodded rapidly, smiling happily around at them. "Just like Dad said, just like Dad taught me, whether it's theory or real life you can talk about anything in numbers. I took all the data and put it together and mixed it all up, and this is what I got!" "After the attack on Canterlot, I realized that unfortunately, our water defense systems ain't gonna do a lot against a giant horde of those nasty things. But I'm also hoping for something else... that all these Clockworks run off a similar electrical charge." Cowlick explained, leaning back in her chair with a grunt. "Now this stuff is way, way advanced, a lot of it is just theory, and the stuff I can't hammer home with science I keep throwing at Greece to do his... artifact-magic-crap with. Ross here, though, is a wonderful help. He's been doing some crazy calculations with all the data I gave him to give me stuff relating to charges, electrical intervals, a whole bunch of nonsense I could never do myself. Not without a team of science geeks behind me, anyway." Cowlick paused, then shook her head and smiled over at them. "But that ain't important right now. Gonna be months before I can properly start testing my theories and stuff. You guys, however, owe me a story about what the hell is going on." "Gymbr already told me." Ross looked up suddenly, glancing nervously at the pony doll on Scrivener's back before he shook his head quickly, then turned his eyes to Cowlick and continued quietly: "The Clockwork People don't turn as well as they want to. Some of their gears are broken, they must be... because they're not moving in the right order, nope, not at all. Even the scary ones, the dangerous ones... the ones that aren't really ponies at all." "The Hexad?" Scrivener asked quietly, frowning over at Ross, and Ross nodded rapidly before the charcoal stallion asked gently: "How do you know that?" "I saw it. Didn't everyone see it?" Ross looked up, seeming genuinely surprised. "That pony you brought in that was... that was... that was deep-deep-deep sleeping, that wasn't one of the dangerous ones. But that other one, the smiling one, the one who Pinkamena was scared of because it looked just like her... she wasn't a pony at all. She maybe was once. But she wasn't anymore. She was something else entirely." Scrivener frowned at this, looking apprehensively over at Luna, who grimaced a bit before the winged unicorn muttered: "Their bodies." "Yeah. Visionary... and this one... they both didn't disintegrate, like the other Clockwork Ponies have." the charcoal stallion murmured, frowning as he looked down... and then he grimaced a bit as Cowlick looked nervously from one to the other. "It feels like it has something to do with why Valthrudnir wanted Kvasir's blood, too. Just a feeling, just an instinct, but..." "Aye. Thou art learning to trust in thine gut, not thy addled brain." Luna smiled a bit over at him, then she looked at Cowlick and said quietly: "Please analyze the corpse as soon as possible, see what thou can draw from it. Scrivener Blooms and I should... return home for now, and rest." She paused, then sipped at her cooling coffee and grimaced before putting it down on the desk, adding: "My thanks for the coffee an the conversation. I would thank thee for taking thy time to look at the Clockwork Pony too, but..." "Yeah. Kind of important to all of us that we get that done. Luna's right, Greece, let's not waste time chitchatting and get down to business... Ross, I'll have another problem for you in a few minutes, too." Cowlick shook her head a bit, then she rose a hoof to Luna and Scrivener as they headed for the door. "You two watch yourselves now. And watch out for that thing, too." "Don't worry Cowlick, Gymbr is sleeping now. It's going to be asleep for a long time, I think, maybe all the way until tomorrow." Ross replied warmly, and Luna smiled a little over her shoulder, hoping that Ross was right... and knowing that to the unicorn, 'tomorrow' could mean literally tomorrow, or anywhere up to years away. "Bye, Luna! Bye Scrivener! Night-night Gymbr!" "Goodbye Ross, Cowlick." Scrivener replied softly, raising a hoof to them with a small smile before the two slipped out the door of the office... and as it closed slowly, they both lowered their heads in silence, walking down the facility's halls and wondering quietly when this puzzle was all going to finally start making sense... and afraid of just what truths the answers would hold. Category:Transcript Category:Story